First Sneak Peak for my AatC story
by AwesomeDiego
Summary: This is AU, and AlvinXSimon slash, after 5 years the chipettes came back to town and with a new adopted brother of 4 years. Alvin wants Simon, but Simon hates Alvin, or is it not what it seems? Full summary inside and this is just a sneak peak.
1. Free Friday Night?

**A/N I don't own anything but the plot. This is AU meaning alternative universe, through their are still chipmunks. Ok so here's the gist of my story, which came to me around 10:50/11:00 pm while trying to get to sleep. Also this is Simon/Alvin slash but in this story their aren't brothers, which is really important for the story ok? **

**Basic summary: Alvin is a closet gay, well sort of. Dave, Theodore and the chipettes know, but Alvin doesn't have to worry about Brittany threatening to spill his secrets since the Chipettes have been gone for five years. But now, they are back and with an adoptive brother who is the same age as Jeanette. Simon Miller, is aslo a closet gay (sort of) and Brittany is doing everything she can to get Simon and Alvin together. But is Brittany doing a lost cause when Simon clearly hates Alvin? Or is everything not like it seems? Is Simon hiding something? Everything will be answered if you just wait for the story to came out. **

**Ok, so there is the summary. Oh and they might be OOC.**

**Sneak Peak One**

Alvin jumped into the four sibling's room after seeing Simon sing, he casually leaned against the wall, hoping to get the tall chipmunk's attention and he got it, all right.

"What are_ you _doing here?"Simon asked, it was clear in his voice that he despised Alvin.

Alvin turned his hat sideways, hoping to look cool to this chipmunk. "Just wanted to know if you're free this Friday night?"

Simon opened his mouth to say his retort when Brittany interrupted, "Yeah, he is."

"BRITTANY!" Simon glared at her, then turned to Alvin, "Despite Brittany's claim, I'm not free."

"Soooo," Alvin said casually, not wanting to came of desperate, "When are you?"

"If being free means spending my time with_ you_ then _never_."

"Aww, come on, anyone else would love to spend their night with me!"

"Then why don't you ask anyone else? Or are you so stupid as to not know I_ don't_ want to go out with you?"

"Aww, but I want _you_,"

"Well, tough, cause I certainly don't want you."

"Why not? Anyone else would love the opportunity to go out with me!"

Simon let out an irritated sigh, "_That's _why I _don't_ want you."

"Because of everyone else?" Alvin asked, confused.

"No, because you are so arrogant, pig-headed, vain and think the world revolves around YOU! WHICH IT DOESN'T!" Simon didn't mean to end up yelling, it's just that Alvin gets on his nerve so much.

"Oh, come on, you know those things aren't true," Alvin said coolly, "So leave Friday free for me, Si?"

"DO NOT CALL ME SI! AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Simon yelled angrily and with surprising strength, he pushed Alvin towards the window he climbed through.

"Hey, I thought you didn't like me, Si." Alvin winked, immediately Simon stopped pushing Alvin and growled at him.

"Do_ not_ call me Si," Simon growled, "You don't have the permission to call me that."

"Well, when will I?" Alvin leaned in towards Simon, but not so much that he would fall over.

"Never...Now leave, Seville." Simon told him coldly,

"Fine, I will, but you're going to regret refusing a date with me," Alvin told him as he started walking towards the window

"I hardly doubt that,"

"We'll see if you do, Simon, we will see." As Alvin started to climb down the house, he thought of Simon and how he was reluctant to go out with him, Alvin!

_One day, Simon Miller, _Alvin thought, _You will realize that you were wrong about me and will became mine._

**A/N Like the Sneak Peak? If so, review, want me to improve? Review, I only can get better if you REVIEW!!!! But please be nice, this is my first AatC fanfic is 3 years and that is posted. By the way, if you want to read more of this, you will have to put me on author alert because I am planning more Sneak Peaks until I get the first actual chapter done. Can I also have a title for my story please? Thanks XD**


	2. Drown

**A/N I don't own anything but the plot. This is AU meaning alternative universe, through their are still chipmunks. Ok so here's the gist of my story, which came to me around 10:50/11:00 pm while trying to get to sleep. Also this is Simon/Alvin slash but in this story their aren't brothers, which is really important for the story ok? **

**Basic summary: Alvin is a closet gay, well sort of. Dave, Theodore and the chipettes know, but Alvin doesn't have to worry about Brittany threatening to spill his secrets since the Chipettes have been gone for five years. But now, they are back and with an adoptive brother who is the same age as Jeanette. Simon Miller, is aslo a closet gay (sort of) and Brittany is doing everything she can to get Simon and Alvin together. But is Brittany doing a lost cause when Simon clearly hates Alvin? Or is everything not like it seems? Is Simon hiding something? Everything will be answered if you just wait for the story to came out. **

**The song is is 'Drown' by three days grace.**

**Thanks to my two reviewers XD **

**To **Can't Wait**: I also thought that about Simon and Alvin too XD I can't say the same for Theodore, through I can see where you are coming from.**

**I forgot to mention, until I get the first chapter up of my actual story, I am doing sneak peaks XD but not so many that will ruin the story itself =D**

**_"Singing"_**

**SNEAK PEAK 2- Simon's P.O.V**

_I want to tell them everything, say what I really feel. But I can't, it's for their own safety I won't tell them how are really feel. Sometimes I just want to get away, I just want freedom, why is it so hard for me to have freedom? To tell them how are really feel? To tell Brittany, that I love how she tries to set me up with _him_, to tell Jeanette, that I **hate **lying and love to experiment, to tell Eleanor, that she shouldn't let any stop her from being with the one that she loves without feeling guilty for not taking my own advice. To tell Theodore, don't let anyone to bully him into not telling the girl of his dreams that he loves her, without feeling like I am lying. And to tell _him_, that I love him, that I am one of those people who would love the opportunity to date him. To tell Alvin that he means everything to me, that I both hate and love him. But I can't, I only got this journal to write down this. AND NO IT IS NOT A DIARY! Why can't I tell any of these people what I just wrote?_

_They will end up in a hospital or worse, dead. It's only 12:00 am, the only time I can write freely without worrying Brittany will find me and read this...I need to sing, damn it my need is to hard to resist, I better sing softly then._

_"**Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
But all my favorite friends  
Vanished in the air  
It's hard to fly  
when you can't even run  
Once I had the world,  
but now I've got no one**_

**_If I needed someone to control me  
If I need someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I...  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I...Drown......Drown_**

**_Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
But all those times before  
Were never this unclear  
It's hard to walk  
when you can't even crawl  
Once I had this world,  
but now I've lost it all_**

**_If I needed someone to control me  
If I need someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I...  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I..._**

**_(Drown)... Rolling faster then I'm breathing  
(Drown)... Rolling faster then I'm breathing  
(Drown)... Rolling faster then I'm breathing_**

**_If I needed someone to control me  
If I need someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I...  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I..."_**

_That's made me really sleepy, this song always does this when I want to sleep, I have no idea through. I guess I have to go to bed now, see you next time I am awake, Journal._

**A/N There is my second Sneak Peak, with Simon's P.O.V, I am halfway done with my first chapter, I just need a couple more days (2-5 more days) and a title. But thanks for reading the previews! XD please review so I know what you think, I am talking to you J Bates, so please review XD it will make me finish and get the first chapter up quicker XD**


End file.
